


Impulse

by sazanaaraeleven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, I was held at gunpoint writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazanaaraeleven/pseuds/sazanaaraeleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Cynthia and Severa's first date. Ends abruptly, but I like to think that that's a good thing here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

Oh, God. It was really happening, wasn’t it? Cynthia paced around her room, stumbling all over the place. Her thoughts were all over the place, and so was she. It had taken all her guts to send Severa that text, but she hadn’t expected anything. Severa could be so hard to read, after all. Cynthia hadn’t even been sure if Severa even liked her as a friend. Oh, oh, _oh!_ How her heart had fluttered when Severa had _agreed_ to go out! No snide remark, no “Ew, I don’t swing that way”, no “seen” notification without a reply! Alright, there was still the possibility that Cynthia was only being humored, since Severa’s reply had just been “sure”. But right now, Cynthia was too overjoyed to even consider the possibility that Severa was setting up some kind of elaborate, soul-crushing prank. Instead, she told her mother, if screaming at her at top volume counted as telling her. Sumia understood, though. The ways in which Cynthia and her mother communicated were incomprehensible to outsiders, but natural to the two of them. Immediately, Sumia pulled out all the stops and helped her daughter get ready.

While Cynthia was getting ready for the date in her own way, Severa was in an entirely different state of mind. She was cool, so cool. Icy cool. Yes, she was totally not caught off guard by it all. _It was so obvious_ , Severa told herself. So obvious that Cynthia had been crushing on her for such a long time. So obvious that she was going to ask her out.

So obvious that Severa would be caught completely off guard regardless.

Severa was glad her reply didn’t at all show how flustered she really was. Cynthia had sent her a paragraph worth of bumbling before she finally got the point. Severa told her “sure” and that was it. Wait, wasn’t that totally insensitive?  
“Augh, I am such an **_IDIOT!_** ”  
A knock on the door. Cordelia peeked into her daughter’s room. Severa was smothering herself with an enormous stuffed animal, and Cordelia sighed. The two never quite knew how to deal with each other, unlike Cynthia and Sumia. But Sumia was such a gentle and understanding person, Severa thought. She was right in assuming that Sumia was probably helping her daughter get ready for–   
She couldn’t say it, not even in her head.  
“Severa, dear, are you… No, you’re clearly not alright. Can you tell me what happened?” _Ugh. Here we go._  
“… Hmph! Fine. I know you’ll just continue to pry if I refuse to tell you. I…” Severa bit her lip. It wasn’t like her mother would be upset or anything, but… Someone as hopeless as her… “Cynthia asked me on… on a… on a date!!”  
“Oh, is that all? You know, my first date…” Cordelia began, but Severa cut her off.  
“God, mom, can you not make this about you for once? You’d do better with, oh, I dunno, helping me get ready or something? Read the mood, please.”  
“… Of course, Severa,” Cordelia sighed. “I think you’re too stressed about this. Relax a little, okay?”  
“Um, I’ll decide how stressed I’ll be about this myself, thanks.” Cordelia giggled at her daughter’s response. How insufferably understanding, Severa thought. But it was fine, just this once.

“Do you have everything? Did you brush your teeth? Twice? Is your hair washed? Are you wearing the perfume she likes? Oh, Cynthia, look at you! Can I take a picture? It’s almost like you’re going to prom again!” Sumia was fussing, but Cynthia enjoyed being fussed over. It was an entirely different look for her. She was in a dress, for once. Severa would be the first of their group of friends to see Cytnhia with her hair down, though. Even to the aforementioned prom, Cynthia wore her hair in pigtails.  
“Mother, let’s go already! C’mon, I can’t wait any longer!” Cynthia said, dragging Sumia to the car. Sumia complained that she didn’t get any pictures, but Cynthia’s eagerness could no longer be contained, and the two stumbled out of the door. Especially Cynthia. What was she thinking, putting on _heels?_

“What the hell am I thinking?” Severa said as she put on heels. It wasn’t like Cynthia was going to wear any, probably. Twintails? Check. Blood red lipstick? Check. Heels? Check, unfortunately.  
“Ow! Goddamnit! Piece of crap heels! My ankles are going to be covered in blisters! This sucks! I’m going to look like an idiot!” Cordelia observed her daughter from a safe distance. She was _really_ agitated.  
“Severa, we should get going right about now,” Cordelia said. “8 PM, right?”  
“I know, I know!! Shut up! Ugh!” Severa felt like she’d been crippled. “Does my hair look alright?” she asked, her face red with agitation.  
“You look lovely, Severa. I’m proud of you.”  
“Hah! I know. I just wanted to hear it from someone else.” Good. She looked good. Good enough for Cynthia? Oh my God, she thought. How would Cynthia look? Childish, probably. Not too long ago, Severa thought Cynthia’s childish nature was annoying, but it slowly grew on her. Not that she’d ever tell anyone, though.  
“Come on, let’s go already,” Severa demanded. Cordelia sighed, and walked with her daughter to the car.

 _Oh God, she looks stunning_ , Cynthia thought.

 _Oh God, she looks stunning,_ Severa thought.

Those were the most kissable lips in the universe. There was no doubt in Cynthia’s mind. Right now, she was on a date with the prettiest (and pettiest) girl alive.  
“Wow! I mean, uh, hi! I mean, wow! Seriously, wow! Severa, you look… you look really lovely!” she blurted out. Smooth. Severa seemed to appreciate, though. Was that a smile?  
“Th-thanks, Cynthia. You look… uh…” Say it, dumbass! Severa seriously wanted to choke herself. Was she choking up? She was _not_ choking up. Not now, of all times! “You look… amazing.” Nice save. Totally not awkward, with the pause and all. Cynthia looked confused. _Great, one minute in, I already blew it! I might as well go home now,_ Severa thought.  
“You’re not forcing yourself to be here, are you?” Cynthia asked, as they walked to their table. The atmosphere in the restaurant was calm and romantic. Severa’s silence distressed Cynthia. Maybe, just maybe, this was a prank, or she lost a dare, or…  
“I can’t find the words. Sorry.” Severa said, averting her eyes. Was she blushing? Was she seriously blushing? Or was it acting? “You look so amazing, Cynthia,” Severa said. Her eyes grew watery, but she fought back the tears. If her makeup started running, the date would be ruined. “You look so, so, so damn amazing.”  
“H… huh?” was the only reply Cynthia could give. Did she hear that right?  
“Don’t make me repeat myself! It’s embarrassing!” Ah. There was the Severa Cynthia knew. “I really like… how you look with your hair down. It’s a mature look for you,” Severa said. Cynthia stared into her eyes.  
“Well, you always call me childish…” Cynthia said. “I thought I’d change it a little.”  
“Childish is fine, Cynthia! It’s you. As weird and patronizing as it sounds… I like it.” God damn it, did she just admit to liking Cynthia’s childish side? This date was going horribly, she felt. “You’re so cheerful and optimistic. I guess… that’s why I like you? For some strange reason? I dunno. I don’t know, and it’s stupid.” Cynthia’s throat was dry. Her hands were trembling, and she hid them under the tablecloth so Severa wouldn’t see.  
“I don’t think it’s stupid, Severa,” Cynthia said. “I guess… I guess I should apologize for dragging you onto this date, huh? Ha ha ha…”  
“No!” Severa said, a little too loud and sudden. “I mean, no. I’m glad you asked. I sure as hell wouldn’t have had the guts to ask you myself.”  
“Huh?”  
“Huh?”  
“You’ve… considered asking me out before?” Cynthia asked.  
“If you tell anyone, you’re dead.” Severa huffed. Cynthia’s heart was beating through her chest. Impulsive decisions had led to this date. And right now, Cynthia wanted to do something incredibly impulsive. In her heart, she there was no stopping her. Her mind went numb.  
“Severa… please don’t hate me for this!” Cynthia yelled before leaning across the table, nearly knocking over their glasses.  
“What are you– Mmph!” Severa was silenced by Cynthia’s lips kissing hers, harder than she’d ever expected Cynthia to kiss. For a split second, Severa considered pulling away. Instead, however, she leaned in further, answering Cynthia’s kiss by taking the lead and kissing her even harder. It was like their old rivalry was suddenly revived, in the weirdest, most personal way possible.

Neither of them minded.


End file.
